vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Fantasy
"Fantasy" is a song by VIXX. It's the 1st and title track in the album "Hades". Lyrics |-|Hangul= You are (Whoo) my fantasy (Woa) Just (Woa) my fantasy 충혈된 하늘 아래 빌었어 (I believe) 눈 뜨면 모두 꿈이기를 이뤄지지 않았어 지친 나는 갈 곳을 잃었어 제발 어디든 데려가 줘 난 뭐든 할 테니 Someone help 끝났단 걸 알았어 Someone help 너의 끝은 나였어 나의 환상이 모든 걸 삼키겠어 이 모든 걸 바꾸겠어 It’s just a fantasy 가시처럼 돋아나는 Pain 달을 잃어버린 밤처럼 비어 버린 Sign My tragedy 단 하나 길이 열리면 날 구해 줘 Fantasy Get back up off that dream (Off that dream) 날 채운 중독은 나의 맘을 찌르고 날 타고 진하게 흐르고 p다 타 버린 검은 내 천국이여 그 슬픔을 먹고 자라난 사랑이여 나를 질식하게 종일 헤매게 해 Someone help 늦었단 걸 알았어 Someone help 늦더라도 내 품에 나의 환상이 모든 걸 멈추겠어 난 그곳에 살고 싶어 It’s just a fantasy 가시처럼 돋아나는 Pain 달을 잃어버린 밤처럼 비어 버린 Sign My tragedy 단 하나 길이 열리면 날 구해 줘 Fantasy Fantasy 내게 쏟아지는 넌 나의 Tragedy 내게 남은 전부 뺏겨 버린 심장에 비틀어진 운명에 건넬 Fantasy fantasy 한순간 넌 연기처럼 온몸으로 퍼진 너를 들이마셔 Oh Pain pain 고통 따위 더 받아도 돼 매일 찢기고 칼날에 베인다 해도 너만 가지면 돼 니 존재가 Heaven and hell 그 경계를 나누는 기준이 되고 너의 천사를 약속한 날 넌 가져야만 해 It’s just a fantasy 어지러이 차오르는 Pain 모두 깨져 버릴 빛으로 채워지는 Sign My tragedy 내 전불 걸어 둘 테니 널 돌려줘 Fantasy Fantasy (Just my fantasy) 너의 곳곳에 (Oh 남겨져) 지워 낼 수 없도록 나의 Fantasy fantasy (Fantasy) It’s all mine, it’s my fantasy |-|Romanization= You are (Whoo) my fantasy (Woa) Just (Woa) my fantasy chunghyeoldwen haneul arae bireosseo (I believe) nun tteumyeon modu kkumigireul irweojiji anasseo jichin naneun gal kkoseul ireosseo jebal eodideun deryeoga jweo nan mweodeun hal teni Someone help kkeunnattan geol arasseo Someone help neoye kkeuteun nayeosseo naye hwansangi modeun geol samkigesseo i modeun geol bakkugesseo It’s just a fantasy gashicheoreom dodananeun Pain dareul ireobeorin bamcheoreom bieo beorin Sign My tragedy dan hana giri yeollimyeon nal guhae jweo Fantasy Get back up off that dream (Off that dream) nal chaeun jungdogeun naye mameul jjireugo nal tago jinhage heureugo da ta beorin geomeun nae cheongugiyeo geu seulpeumeul meokko jaranan sarangiyeo nareul jilshikage jongil hemaege hae Someone help neujeottan geol arasseo Someone help neutteorado nae pume naye hwansangi modeun geol meomchugesseo nan geugose salgo shipeo It’s just a fantasy gashicheoreom dodananeun Pain dareul ireobeorin bamcheoreom bieo beorin Sign My tragedy dan hana giri yeollimyeon nal guhae jweo Fantasy Fantasy naege ssodajineun neon naye Tragedy naege nameun jeonbu ppaetgyeo beorin shimjange biteureojin unmyeonge geonnel Fantasy fantasy hansungan neon yeongicheoreom onmomeuro peojin neoreul deurimasheo Oh Pain pain gotong ttawi deo badado dwae maeil jjitgido kallare beinda haedo neoman gajimyeon dwae ni jonjaega Heaven and hell geu gyeonggereul nanuneun gijuni dwego neoye cheonsareul yaksokan nal neon gajeoyaman hae It’s just a fantasy eojireoi chaoreuneun Pain modu kkaejeo beoril ppicheuro chaeweojineun Sign My tragedy nae jeonbul georeo dul teni neol dollyeojweo Fantasy Fantasy (Just my fantasy) neoye gotgose (Oh namgyeojeo) jiweo nael ssu eopdorok naye Fantasy fantasy (Fantasy) It’s all mine, it’s my fantasy |-|English= You are (Whoo) my fantasy (Woa) Just (Woa) my fantasy I made a wish under the bloodshot sky (I believe) That this would all be a dream when I open my eyes But it didn’t come true Exhausted, I’ve lost my way Please take me anywhere I’ll do anything Someone help I know that it’s over Someone help The end of you was me My fantasy will swallow everything It’ll change everything It’s just a fantasy Pain comes up like thorns An empty sign like a night that lost the moon My tragedy, if there’s only one way that opens Please save me, fantasy Get back up off that dream (Off that dream) The addiction that fills me pierces my heart It rides me and thickly flows My burnt and black heaven My love that grew from that sadness It chokes me, makes me lost all day Someone help I know that it’s too late Someone help Even if it’s late My fantasy in my embrace will stop everything I want to live in that place It’s just a fantasy Pain comes up like thorns An empty sign like a night that lost the moon My tragedy, if there’s only one way that opens Please save me, fantasy Fantasy you spill onto me You’re my tragedy, my remaining everything In my stolen heart In my crooked fate I’m handing over to fantasy fantasy In just one moment, like smoke I’m drinking you who’s spreading throughout my body Pain pain I can be in more pain Even if I get torn apart and cut by knives I only need to have you Your existence is heaven and hell The standard to divide that line I promised to be your angel You need to have me It’s just a fantasy Pain rises from here and there With broken lights, the sign fills up My tragedy, I’ll give you my everything So give yourself back to me, fantasy Fantasy (Just my fantasy) In each place (Oh you remain) So I can’t even erase you My fantasy fantasy (Fantasy) It’s all mine, it’s my fantasy Music Video Category:VIXX Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:Tracks Category:Hades